Amazing Doodles in Grace's Notebook
by 3iNSANEMiNDS
Summary: It's the Marauder's and co.'s 6th year in Hogwarts. This story tells about the craziness of thier school days and how Lily and James fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Amazing Doodles in Grace's Notebook**

Summery:

_The Marauders, Lily and company are in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Amazing Doodles in Grace's Notebook tells the story of their sixth and seventh years and all the messes they get themselves into. It also, eventually, tells the story of Lily and James' somewhat messed up love life. Please read and review_

By: 3insaneminds (Jackie, Freddie and I)

_**Disclaimer: We own… well, nothing in this chapter... except for the crazy sayings right before the story starts…These are inside jokes.**_

_G + L: clubs!_

_Ew? I think I'm disgusted._

_G: Grant, You are so dead!_

_Canada… Canada? Canada!_

_Stories on stolen paper…_

_Heroic Movie Themes except Gilligan's Island_

_Ashley + Grace Wesley_

_The Mangrove Room_

_Nicole dropping a cookie for not apparent reason._

_Seth fell over. _

_Dreams do come true! _

_Wesley Jumped out the window_. _And danced._

_(the Doors in the hotel lock automatically)_

_knock knock knock Ashley: Come in!_

_Wheelbarrow Room _

_Spanish_ _Story_

_You can't drive to France or Antartica. _

_Hitting Joel _

_With an apple then running _

_for it._

_whoooooohhhaoop!_

_G: Then she went to France. And died._

_Cookie MILK!_

_G: She decided to die instead_

_L: They built the Panama Canal, _

_why can't they build the _

_English Channel!_

_G: The English channel's not a T.V. channel? _

"_It's boring!" yelled Mr. K We're not talking _

_about witch, we're_ _talking about which!_

_weak Cupcake_

s Alrighty then, Not sure what I'm gonna do today for lunch. I'll probably sit with Nicole and them. /s 

STORY: Fiery Mass of Fire Count- 11111

Lily Evans rolled over in her bed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night alone. She couldn't fall asleep. She'd tried everything! She'd gotten a glass of water, a glass of milk, changed pajamas several times, read a bit, changed sleeping positions constantly, counted sheep, even ran around the dormitory ten times and she was_ still_ awake. Plus, the constant arguing downstairs didn't help matters.

"No! I'll do it!"

"Come on! It's my turn!"

"No way! You'll mess it up!"

"Guys, just pick someone,"

Lily turned over for the last time, then sighed and sat up. She stumbled her way down to the common room. She made her way to where she saw the only people sitting up.

"Could you please be quiet… I'm tired, crabby, I can't fall asleep, and you're constant arguing isn't helping any," Lily muttered to the four boys sleepily, not even taking note of how quickly the boys scrambled to hide a sheet of parchment.

"Oh. It's you," Lily said, looking more carefully at one of the boys, James, "What are you doing up so late?" She asked impatiently.

"Uhh…" James wasn't sure what to say, but that didn't matter because his friend finished the sentence for him.

"Working on homework," He said.

"Sirius? And Remus? And… I don't know you," Lily said.

"Well you wouldn't. He got here three days ago," Remus, a sandy-haired boy, spoke up.

"What's his name?"

"My name is Peter Pettigrew," said the rat-faced boy.

"Oh. Well, what are you all doing up? What were you talking- yelling about, anyway? Not very quietly I might add. Well, an explanation perhaps?" Lily said this all very fast, and then looked at the boys expectantly.

"We can't tell you," Sirius said seriously.

"Fine," snapped Lily, and she turned and started to walk back up to the dormitory.

"That was close," She heard James say, "Look, let's all do the spell on three, okay? One, two, three…"

But Lily never heard the spell, due to the fact that the common room exploded into a fiery mass of fire. She turned around and saw all four boys, in a circle, with their wands out, sitting around a smoking piece of parchment.

"Oops," said Sirius.

_A/N: Hey all. This is 'I'. Because I am in charge of posting and such, you get an author's note from me! Lucky you. This story was originally written in a notebook, and the three of us decided to type it up exactly as it was written, mistakes and all. It's kind of an odd way to write it and all, but we hope you enjoy it. Please review. We'd really, really, really, appreciate it. I personally don't care what you say about our story as long as you say something! Please?_

_Another A/N: This is Jackie. I stinks at spelling, so Jackie (me) beta'd it._


	2. Chapter 2

Amazing Doodles in Grace's Notebook

Summery:

The Marauders, Lily and company are in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Amazing Doodles in Grace's Notebook tells the story of their sixth and seventh years and all the messes they get themselves into. It also, eventually, tells the story of Lily and James' somewhat messed up love life. Please read and review

By: 3insaneminds (Jackie, Freddie, and I)

CHAPTER 2:

Lily looked at the demolished common toom then turned to the four boys.

"You monkey brains!" Lily shrieked, as anything even _closely_ resembling sleep disappeared into nothingness. The four boys just stared at the parchment.

"Didn't think that'd happen…" James mused. Lily just stared as people rushed down the stairs, staring. Then, McGonagall appeared.

"What the devil is going on here? Explain yourselves!" McGonagall said angrily.

"Uhh… see, the think is… um…"

"What exactly is the thing, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"You see, Professor, since I am in sixth year, I forgot that I haven't learned how to… uhh…" James started and Sirius jumped in.

"Divide Fractions!" Sirius said, "We were doing, um, a math problem on our, er, new atuo-check parchment, and it seems we seemed to have missed something up…"

Lily was surprised at how quickly he came up with such a stupid lie, but was even more surprised when she saw McGonagall's reaction.

"Well, next time, remember to switch the second one, then multiply," She said, "Oh, Miss Evans, would you mind cleaning up?"

Lily was dumbstruck. Dividing Fractions… they told McGonagall they couldn't divide fractions… and now she had to clean up their mess, because they 'couldn't divide fractions'.

"Professor, I didn't do anything. Their 'auto-check parchment' blew up," Lily protested once she got her voice back.

"Miss Evans, what were you doing down here in the first place?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Dividing fractions! She couldn't sleep, so she came down here and tried to help us," Sirius piped up.

"Is that true, Miss Evans?" Professor McGonagall asked. Lily shrugged, better not to say anything. "Well, then the _five_ of you will clean this mess up. Now everyone, back to bed!" and with that, McGonagall left, and the students went upstairs, leaving the four boys and Lily staring at the smoking furniture and ashy floor.

'I'm never going to fall asleep,' Lily thought sadly as she reluctantly started to pick up.

_A/N: Hey, this is 'I' again. Um, short chapter but they eventually get longer. Promise. Please review and tell us what you think. Thanks much! Oh and thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. Sorry this took awhile to get up the next one should be up pretty soon. Well at least as soon as Jackie adds to the current chapter we're working on. cough cough hint hint nudge nudge jackie _

_love ya'll! _

_-I_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: #3:

Chapter: #3:

The next morning-well, it didn't feel like morning to Lily- the common room was spik 'n 'span. They had worked for the remainder of the night and Lily was exhausted. She even considered going to Dumbledore and asking to get out of classes for the day, but thought it wasn't worth it. She ran off to class 5 minutes late, because she had ran into a diversion… more like a disaster.

As soon as the common room was cleaned up, Lily ran back upstairs to the girl's dormitory and started to dress at top-speed. As she grabbed her book bag, and turned toward the door, her wand flew out of her bag, hit the window, bounced off the wall, collided with the ceiling, and landed on her bed, which then exploded into a fiery mass of fire, which, of course, blew up.

Lily stared at her charred bed, and flaming dormitory, then grabbed her wand and hightailed it too potions. She knew nothing. _She_ didn't make the dormitory explode. Nope, _never_.

Lily entered the classroom and sat down. Professor Slughorn gave her a small smile and Lily was grateful (for the first time) that she was in the Slug Club. Lily looked at Danielle, her potions partner, and gave her a small smile.

"Why were you late?" Danielle hissed.

"I had… some problems," Lily muttered evasively, then turned to listen to Slughorn talk.

"Miss Evans. Tell me what you'd get if you mix vampire skin and frog teeth together," Professor Slughorn asked her.

"A potion to heal a goat from death called Voigatoria," Lily answered immediately.

"Correct. For homework I would like you write 4 inches on the Voigatoria potion and how, t--," Slughorn was interrupted when Lily fell to a floor in a heap.

Danielle was so freaked out by her best friend fainting that she jumped up, pulled out her wand, and ran toward the store cabinet, to try to find something to revive her whit. However, she tripped over Lily's seemingly lifeless body and was sent flying across the room. When she hit the ground however, her wand flew out of her hand and sailed across the room, hit the wall, bounced off a desk and collided with a cauldron full of gun powder. The cauldron vanished, causing its contents to spill into the cauldron below, which happened to be full of fire. The classroom then exploded into a fiery mass of fire.

Lily jerked upward.

"What the…" Lily started as she looked around the ruined classroom. Danielle rolled over, sat up, saw Lily and scrambled over to her and hugged her.

"You're alive!" Danielle squealed, nearly suffocating Lily.

"What happened? All I remember is being so tired…" Lily asked.

"You fainted, then I tripped, and the room went KA-BOOM!" Danielle yelled dramatically, throwing her arms upward.

"Okay class, to the hospital wing," Slughorn stuttered once he recovered from the shock of his room blowing up. The class marched obediently toward the hospital wing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rubber Ducky

Chapter 4: Rubber Ducky

"And then the classroom blew up!" Lily finished, waiting for her friend's reaction.

"The classroom…"

"BLEW UP!" Lily said again.

"Wow. And then the whole class went to the hospital wing?" Sierra asked. Her fifth year friend had heard the commotion, but wanted to hear the story from somebody that was there.

"Nobody was seriously hurt, but Danielle had gotten detention," Lily told her.

They were in the common room sitting in chairs by the fireplace. Lily was sitting cross-legged on the chair facing Sierra and Sierra's legs were thrown over the side of hers. Sierra's big brown eyes widened.

"Danielle? You mean perfect, rule-abiding, sixth year _prefect_ Danielle? Our best friend, Danielle?" Sierra exclaimed, "Now, I could see _you_ getting a detention, but Danielle? Wow… the world as we know it is ending…"Sierra said shocked. Lily laughed, acknowledging the unlikely-ness.

Out of the three girls, Danielle was the, quote and quote 'goody-goody'. She was Prefect and obsessed with her grades. Sierra, on the other hand, was the adventurous one. Sierra was always getting in trouble and loved to have fun. Lily was the klutzy one who loved cracking corny jokes, laughing, eating cookies, and making a fool out of herself. She was average in pretty much everything, but everyone loved her because she was unafraid to be herself. Lily was always getting them out of trouble and the three of them were called the 3 musketeers.

The only reason Sierra was in 5th year and not 6th was because she had gotten into so much trouble last year that they were going to expel her but didn't because her parents were very rich and helped the school out of tight spots. Even so, she spent most of her free-time either thinking up some way of getting into trouble or serving a detention. It was an endless cycle really; think of a prank, pull a prank, get new idea for prank while serving detention.

Lily heard the portrait hole open and saw Danielle walk in. however, she tripped on the tug and her wand flew out of her open backpack, across the room, bounced off a chair, collided with the wall and landed back on the chair which _did not_ explode into a fiery mass of fire. Instead it turned into a giant rubber ducky. The first year who had been sitting on the chair, however, ran out of the room screaming.

Danielle looked at the rubber duck then burst into tears. She was lying on the floor on her stomach and she buried her head in her arms. Sierra and Lily exchanged alarmed looks, then hurried over to the honey colored-hair girl.

"Hey, Dani? You okay?" Lily asked softly, shaking Danielle's shoulders.

"Go away," Danielle sobbed.

"Danielle? I know you got a detention, blew up a classroom and turned a chair into a big, yellow, duck, but it's not the end of the world… really!" Sierra piped up. Lily shot Sierra an odd look then, as she turned back to Danielle, something caught her eye. It was James Potter and his three friends. Lily could have cried.

"Dani, honey, we've got to go!" Danielle didn't move. Sierra looked at the four advancing boys and her eyes widened.

"You get her legs, I'll get her arms. On three we'll carry her up the stairs to the dormitory. One… two…three!" The two girls lifted and started off, carrying the hysterical Danielle by her shoulders and legs. However, they didn't' quiet reach the dormitory due too… James stepping front of Sierra and Sierra tripping over James! Her wand flew out of her hand, and hit James on the head, ricocheted off onto Lily's new, fuzzy, purple blanket, which burst into a fiery mass of fire. Lily dropped Danielle's legs and rushed to her blanket.

"NOOO!" She cried. Sierra dropped the rest of Danielle and ran over to Lily. Danielle fell onto James and they collapsed to the ground.

James said to Danielle, "Would you mind getting up?"

"Uhh, James, believe me, I would, but my foot is stuck on something," Danielle murmured. K

Turning her head, she saw that her foot was stuck under the rubber ducky, which had expanded in size so that its yellow head was now 7 inches from the common room ceiling. Danielle started to try to pull her foot out, but she might as well been trying to teach an earthworm to dance the foxtrot for all the good it did.

Meanwhile, Lily had begun to cry over the smoldering remains of what had been a fuzzy mass of fuzz. James tried to lift or shift Danielle so he could move, but failed miserably. Sierra, Sirius, Peter and Remus all exchanged dismayed looks. Then, Sierra walked to the duck and tried to life it. It didn't work.

"The duck seems to have an immovable charm on it!" Sierra exclaimed.

"What?" Danielle screeched, "you mean we're stuck like this FOREVER!?"

"It would appear so," Sirius mumbled.

"I have an idea!" Lily spoke up eagerly.

"Well?" the group asked.

"We could destroy the Rubber ducky!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5: James Bond meets Mission: Impossible

Chapter #5: James Bond meets Mission: Impossible

"Here's how it's going work; all of us who can move will go hide, and then sneak up on the ducky when it thinks that it had conquered us, we will destroy HIM!" said Lily, her voice rising to a shriek, "DESTROY!! DESTROY HIM! Everybody hide, now!"

She then ran around the common room three times, and jumped behind the chair.

"She has problems," muttered Sirius.

Sierra looked after her friend, shrugged and crouched behind a couch. Lily glanced up from her hiding spot and saw that the three boys who could move, didn't. Lily jumped up, held her wand as if she were James Bond and began singing the Mission: Impossible theme song as she ran across the common room.

When she reached the three boys, she grabbed them and yelled, "Take cover and get ready to take revenge on the duck that killed my blanket!" Lily yelped, throwing them behind the couch by Sierra as she took her own hiding spot.

"Yep. She's lost it," Sirius said. Lily, eyes wide, started sneaking up on the evil rubber duck, dragging Sierra, Sirius, Remus and Peter with her. Once she was within two feet of the duck, she yelled, "Charge!" She grabbed Sierra and swung her so they were both facing the duck. She hit it, hexed it, kicked, yelled at it and then, in a stroke of genius screamed, "Look! A bathtub!"

The rubber duck, (much to the amazement of everyone except Lily) flew (or waddled) toward the window and jumped out of the window (walls actually). It landed on a campfire set up by 1st years roasting marshmallows and blew up in a fiery mass of fire. Lily cheered and did the conga with a scared looking first year who suspiciously looked like the same one who ran off after the duck episode.

"I agree with you Sirius," Sierra said, looking at her friend sadly.

"We'll send her to a mental hospital in the morning," Sirius replied jokingly.

"Yeah, she'll be there till she gets her sanity back," Sierra joked. Remus and Peter didn't join in on the laughter. They were too busy gaping. While Lily was doing the conga, Sierra and Sirius joking and Danielle and James untangling themselves, they were watching the marshmallows.

The first years who had been roasting them had ran, but not fast enough. Remus and Peter watched horrified as one marshmallow grew and caught a first year in its stickiness. The first year was trying to get out but to no avail. Lily, Sierra, Sirius, Emus and Peter had destroyed the rubber ducky only to make… THE MARSHMALLOW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #6: Attack of the Marshmallows

Chapter #6: Attack of the Marshmallows!

The Marshmallow, whom we shall call Billy Bob, decided that he could not dominate by himself, so he found another marshmallow form the bag and, since he was actually quite a smart marshmallow, enlarged it and made it alive!

Mrs. Billy Bob was a stupid, mean marshmallow that enjoyed eating chocolate bars. Her favorite chocolate bar was her own brand: First Year Frenzy. Made out of first year students, sugar, and chocolate, she absolutely loved eating them and getting fatter. Of course, she'd just come up with it in the second she was made alive and had yet to see if it was any good. Mrs. Billy Bob vaguely thought that she really oughtn't be this big, this smart, and this hungry, but didn't really dwell on it as she was occupied with trying to catch first years. Billy Bob had almost managed to grab a struggling first year, when he heard a loud scream.

It had come from Mrs. Billy Bob! Lily, Sierra, Danielle and the guys were attacking her with fire! Lily would shoot the fire at her while the others threw hot coals or sticks. She was evaporating FAST!

"NOOOO!" She screamed, but soon she had become the size of mini-marshmallow, and then disappeared.

Mr. Billy Bob then ran for his life, But before he reached the portrait hole, he tripped on the rug and his magic toasting fork of doom flew out of his hand, bounced off o chair and smacked Mr. Billy Bob in the face. HE then exploded into a sticky mess of marshmallow fluff.

Suddenly, Lily was confused. How'd they get inside? They were outside before, weren't they? Then she heard, "Lily? Lily? Oh my gosh, Lily! Wake up!"

The world suddenly disappeared and went black. She struggled to get her eyes open and saw a frantic pair of blue eyes staring at her with tears.

"OH my gosh! You're alive!" Danielle hugged her so hard, Lily couldn't breathe.

"Dani, Dani," Lily gasped.

"Oh sorry," Danielle apologized.

"What happened?" Lily asked, looking around the white-washed walls in the hospital wing.

"It was weird… James and I had got trapped under the duck, right? Then, you got all… crazy on us. You thought the duck was responsible for the murder of your blanket. Then, you made Sierra, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew conduct a _sneak attack_ on the duck. Then, you yelled something about a backpack I think, and the duck flew out the window and popped. Then, you collapsed and started talking… or, yelling really, about marshmallows, and Billy Bob's… we got scared, so Potter got carried you up here… Madam Pompfrey also started freaking out and thought you might have been curse. She was in here for 15 minutes and wouldn't let us in! Then, when she left, she locked the door!" Danielle was interrupted by Lily.

"Then how'd _you_ get in?" Lily asked curiously.

Danielle blushed, and then pointed out the window. Lily looked down, and to her amazement saw Sierra's face.

"Ello Lil! Danielle, could you get down now? Black says he and Potter can't hold us much longer," Sierra explained.

Lily leaned out the window and discovered that Sierra was standing on Pettigrew, who was standing on Lupin who was being raised in the air by two exhausted boys, Potter and Black.

"OH! Sure. Get well Lily!" Danielle smiled, and then lowered herself out the window until her feet reached Sierra's shoulders.

She then systematically climbed down. Sierra and Pettigrew followed. Then, Lupin was lowered a bit and jumped off just as Potter and Black collapsed. Lily laughed, and then climbed into bed, just as Madam Pompfrey entered the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter #7: Getting Back to Normal

Chapter #7: Getting Back to Normal

The next day, James Potter was sitting on the floor in the common room. He was bored and didn't know what to do. So he sat contemplating. Yesterday had probably been the weirdest day in his life. Plus, he doubted he'd ever get as many detentions in one night as he did yesterday.

First, he and his friends blew up the common room while trying to complete a map they'd made. Then, he got a message from Professor McGonagall saying she'd thought better of him, and didn't think he, Sirius, Remus, and Peter would sink so low as to blow up the girl's dormitory. No one knew what that was about. Finally, the weirdest thing had happened. Lily Lynne Evans, the sanest girl James' knew, had seemingly lost her head.

According to her friends, Sierra and Danielle, she'd reverted to normal, but all the same it was odd how she'd acted during the 'Duckie Accident' as Sirius had dubbed it, James mused.

"James, what are you doing?" a voice asked.

James looked up to see Lily, all sane and healthy.

"Lily! Why are you out of the Hospital Wing after only a DAY?" James asked worriedly.

"Madam Pomfrey said that I needn't stay any longer, but she said she highly recommended that I miss tomorrow's classes," Lily said, sounding revolted at the very idea of missing classes just because she started going insane.

"But enough about me, why are you just sitting on the floor without Sirius and Remus?"

"Oh, I'm just… musing… If that's even a word," James replied.

"Musing's a word," Lily smiled wanly.

"Oh. Well, that's what I'm doing," James nodded, empathetically.

"Well that's cool…" Lily said rather lamely, and an awkward silence followed.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your… musing," Lily said, then wandered off.

James sighed, then continued thinking, when, suddenly, it hit him He was in love with Lily Evans!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter #8: IN LOVE

Chapter #8: IN LOVE!

In Sirius's opinion, Transfiguration was the most pointless class to go to. He didn't even know why he bothered showing up. It used to be a fun class, but ever since the tragic incident in 5th year, Professor McGonagall chose to avoid practical lessons whenever all four Marauders were in class. Today was one of those days.

So, Sirius had though ahead and brought a book. Now, reading was not normally his forte, but this book was different. 'Freddie, Jackie and I' was a seven park book and this was the fifth installment. K.J. Bowling was genius! This was the fifth time he'd have read the book, but he was looking for clues! About what you might ask?

It is a story about three insane muggles and when they were growing up, they thought they had magic, but it turned out they were just insane. Now they live in an Asylum. It's a better read than it sounds.

Sirius reached the end of the page and tried to turn it quietly, but unfortunately, it tore.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I bothering you?!" McGonagall said.

Sirius looked up surprised. However, he recovered quickly and replied:

"Actually, it would be kind of nice if you were a bit quieter. It's sort of hard to concentrate," He then promptly returned to his book, waiting for the explosion.

He was surprised once more! It never came. McGonagall just stared at him and then started her lecture again.

"As you can see, transfiguration…"

Sirius drowned her out and started reading his book again. It was the best part! Jackie had just ran right into the bathroom yelling 'CHARGE' and did a karate CHOP!

An hour later, when class was _finally_ done, Sirius waited for his here friends and then they clomped out of the classroom. James had a far away look in his eye.

"Hello? Earth to Jamie-Boy! Calling in the Space Cadet," Remus laughed, waving his hand in front of James's face.

"What? Oh, sorry guts… I'm in love with Lily Evans," James suddenly burst out.

Sirius, Remus and Peter stopped dead.

"Good for you!" Remus said uncertainly, thinking of his bad-tempered, red-haired friend.

"No! I mean, great," Peter mumbled, thinking of Lily Evans, the love of his life.

"Mate! That's great!" Sirius laughed.

Lily Evans and James Potter were meant for each other in his opinion, and he'd hurt anyone who got in the way of the best couple in history. James could count on it. Definitely. Right. He's not jealous of James. Never. He would never take Lily for himself…

"I think…" He muttered.

"Mr. Black!" screeched McGonagall.

"Yes, Lily?"

McGonagall turned white, "What did you call me?" she asked in a deadly whisper.

"Oh, uh… Professor…" Sirius said blushing.

"Oh, okay. Go back to your daydreaming about Miss Evans,"

"Bye Professor," Remus waved and looked suspiciously at Sirius, "Sirius, you look… in love,"

"OOOOH! Who's the lucky lady?" James grinned.

"Ummm, Lily," Sirius mumbled.

"LILY? MY LILY?" James yelled after a few awkward minutes of silence.

"James, keep your voice down," Sirius muttered.

Suddenly, their DADA professor fell off a bridge and died. OF course they were not to discover this until the next morning. Meanwhile, James was about ready to murder.

"What? NO!" James shrieked.

"Since we're all coming clean, I fancy Lily too," Peter said happily, not realizing James was about to explode.

Remus looked at his friends and sighed, then, said with false brightness, "Hey! We should start an 'I heart Lily Fan Club' seeing as the four of us all fancy her,"

His three friends looked at him. James looked like he was itching to blow them all up, Sirius was shameful and shocked. Peter however said happily…

"Yeah! WE could make posters and have shirts with her face on them!"

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "As 'secretary' of the Marauders, I hereby declare and emergency meeting _right now_ instead of History of Magic which we all stupidly took.

Everyone nodded their heads and set off for the room of requirement.


End file.
